


Don't You Dare Dying

by maureecedeauxnim (kanatayuko)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/maureecedeauxnim
Summary: This is for the best, she muttered, even though it sounded more like she was convincing herself.This is for the best.A very short fic about the time gap when Rey woke up before Kylo after the Throne Room fight.





	Don't You Dare Dying

**Author's Note:**

> So... My first (very short) Reylo fic. This probably has been done a million times, but here's my take on that time gap before Kylo woke up after the Throne Room fight. At first I didn't want to post this because I think a lot of people have already written about it, but well, why not? I apologize in advance if there are similar elements with other fics - it's pure coincidence and thus unintentional. Thank you for reading!

The light was blinding, and either the explosion or the Force or the combination of both sent Rey and the man in black across her flying to the opposite corner of the room, knocking them both off for a while. Rey felt slight headache when she regained her consciousness, probably from hitting something when the explosion flung her, and instinctively reached the back of her head. Then she remembered what had happened — the torture, Snoke's death, their fight against the guards, Ben's speech after the fight and his offer to rule the galaxy, the lightsaber—

At that instant, Rey eyes were wide open, searching for another living creature in the room — only to find countless rubble and a motionless body on the opposite corner of where she had been lying. Taken over by dread, she hurried to check on him, ignoring even the torn legacy lightsaber she just used for the battle.

"Ben...!" Rey let out a soft whisper — enough to be heard but not so loud it could get the attention of other First Order members. When she got no answer, she checked his body — the pulse was there, he was still breathing, and he didn't seem to have serious injury. She let out a sigh of relief before she saw Ben's lightsaber on his waist — the only functional lightsaber in the room. Then a thought struck her.

Ben was unconscious and defenseless. Now with Snoke's death and his refusal to join the Resistance, who knew what he would do instead. She could get his lightsaber. If she wanted to, she could just use it to—

—she slapped herself for even letting it cross her mind. She would never kill him. Not like this. If she did, then she's no better than everyone else who gave up on him. Rey was deeply disappointed at him for turning down her offer, yes, but for some reasons she couldn't fathom, she couldn't really feel angry at him, let alone hating him. Moreover, she had seen their future — a future when Ben returned to the Light — and she swore that she would make it come true. Maybe not now, but she wasn't going to give up.

So instead, she left the lightsaber on his waist as it was and began searching for Anakin's lightsaber that was torn in half during their fight. Maybe she could get it to work again. Or remade it into a new lightsaber or something. After making sure that she didn't miss anything else before escaping, she spared one last glance at the still-motionless body.

"...Don't you dare dying."

Her heart didn't want to part with the man just yet, but she couldn't risk being captured by the First Order. With a final sigh, she bolted out of the room, away from the man who she felt like the one who could understand her the best. _This is for the best_ , she muttered, even though it sounded more like she was convincing herself.

 _This is for the best_.


End file.
